Song for Antarctica
by Wynter Spite
Summary: A day in the life. Which apparently involves Gokudera, Yamamoto, text messages, rain, insults, and the beauty of friendship.


**Rated: K+**

 **Pairings: Gen**

 **One-shot**

 **Friendship, yay**

 **Don't try to pretend otherwise, Gokudera, we all know you two are besties**

 **I took the title from a Yanni song**

 **Yay, Yanni**

 **Song for Antarctica**

* * *

 **Summary: "A day in the life. Which apparently involves Gokudera, Yamamoto, text messages, rain, insults, and the beauty of friendship."**

* * *

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Hey, Gokudera, it's storming really bad outside! You must be pretty mad, LOL!_

 **Me:** _What? Shut up! Why are you even texting me?_

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Because it's fun! Haha!_

 **Me:** _Don't laugh in a text, you idiot!_

 **Baseball Idiot:** _XD_

 **Me:** _D:(_

Yamamoto burst out laughing and quickly texted back.

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Ha! You're so fun, Gokudera!_

Gokudera sneered down at the screen.

 **Me:** _Whatveer._

 **Me:** _Whatever*_

 **Me:** _Damn rain is messing up my spelling._

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Why? Are you actually outside?_

 **Me:** _Yeah. I had to go to the convenience store, and I was halfway there when it started to pour._

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Do you have an umbrella?_

Gokudera texted back sarcastically.

 **Me:** _Yes._ _That's why I'm soaking wet right now._

Yamamoto ignored that.

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Which store are you at?_

Gokudera raised his eyebrows and texted back. After a moment, he added,

 **Me:** _Why?_

Yamamoto didn't answer. Gokudera scowled. After a few minutes, he shrugged and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He hefted the groceries in his hand and looked out at the downpour resignedly. He was just about to start trudging back home when there came a sudden shout.

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera watched incredulously as the baseball idiot hurried over, a large umbrella held over his head. "What...Why the hell did you come here, you moron?" the bomber sputtered.

Yamamoto grinned and held up the umbrella, as if he couldn't see it already. "I brought you an umbrella."

Gokudera stared at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

Yamamoto blinked, confused. "Because...you needed one?"

"You...That's not what I...Urrgh! Shut up!"

He laughed. Gokudera always entertained him. "But you're the one who asked!"

Gokudera grumbled something. Yamamoto just laughed again and walked beside him as he made for home. _Trotting along like a damn puppy,_ the bomber grumbled inwardly.

Then the Rain Guardian noticed him looking/glaring and flashed a smile, wiping a stray raindrop from his cheek. He was holding the umbrella closer to Gokudera than himself, so he was getting pretty wet.

. . . Damn. Gokudera frowned, but he knew arguing would get no results. The idiot would just laugh it off.

After a moment of thought in which he came to a reluctant conclusion, Gokudera sighed and shifted so that he was walking more closely with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto noticed, of course. He grinned.

"Shut up," Gokudera muttered.

Yamamoto laughed. "I didn't say anything."

"Shut up anyway!" Gokudera snapped.

Yamamoto just laughed harder. "How do I do that?!"

"I don't know! Just do it!"

Yamamoto wheezed.

Gokudera scowled and kicked him in the shin.

By this time, they'd made it back to Gokudera's apartment, so when Yamamoto toppled over from laughing too hard, Gokudera just kicked him again and fumbled for his keys to open the door, then kicked the Rain Guardian again for good measure and went inside.

* * *

After a long while, Gokudera had put up the groceries and taken a shower, and he was now reclining on his couch, reading a book.

His phone gave a sound that indicated he'd gotten a text message. Gokudera glanced at it, setting his book down on his stomach so that he could grab his mobile.

Behind his glasses, his green eyes widened, then narrowed.

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Haha! That was fun, Gokudera! Let's do that again sometime!_

Gokudera scowled and texted back.

 **Me:** _Let's try never._

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Aw, c'mon! You've got to admit, it was pretty fun!_

 **Me:** _Are you delusional, Baseball Idiot?_

 **Baseball Idiot:** _XD No!_

 **Me:** _No, I think you are. You really need a doctor. Probably a psychiatrist._

 **Baseball Idiot:** _Haha!_

 **Me:** _I take it back. You definitely need a psychiatrist._

* * *

"Time for bed, Takeshi," Tsuyoshi called.

"Okay, dad," Yamamoto called back, getting up to brush his teeth. He snickered while the toothbrush was still in his mouth, toothpaste dripping down his chin. It made for an odd sight, to say the least. He looked a bit like he had rabies, to be honest.

Yamamoto laughed harder at that thought, nearly choking on his toothpaste. He finally spit it out and grinned at the mirror.

Gokudera always managed to do this to him.

* * *

A text came. Gokudera grumbled as he pushed himself up. He'd only turned off the lights a minute ago and gotten into bed.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed his phone and squinted into the bright light.

 **Baseball Idiot:** _I'm going to bed now. G'night, Gokudera._

The bomber rolled his eyes and texted back.

* * *

Yamamoto grinned at his screen.

 **Gokudera:** _Good night, Baseball Idiot._

 **Me:** _:)_

 **Gokudera:** _Shut up._


End file.
